


take me to your room

by crucify (victimsoul)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victimsoul/pseuds/crucify
Summary: Melanie comes to Georgie after her performance review.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: What the Girlfriends Week 2020





	take me to your room

**Author's Note:**

> written for what the girlfriends week 2020! check out @wtgfsweek on twitter and tumblr

Georgie had been reading in her living room when she heard a knock at the door. She lifted The Admiral off of her lap and set him on the ground, ignoring his meows of protest, and made her way to the door. She hadn’t invited anyone over since Jon had moved out, and she had learned to be wary of opening her door for just anyone. She peeked through the peephole to see who the surprise visitor could be, then smiled when she saw the girl standing there.

She opened the door. “Melanie!” she exclaimed. Melanie looked up at her. She didn’t look well to Georgie. There were deep bags under her eyes and she was standing awkwardly, curled in on herself. Georgie extended her arms for a hug, but Melanie just stared at her. Georgie didn’t take much offense, as Melanie had never been one for physical affection, especially when stressed. She moved back and held the door open for Melanie to follow her, “Welcome in. Sorry about the mess, I would have cleaned if I knew you were coming!” 

Melanie sat down on the couch and The Admiral immediately jumped into her lap. That made her laugh, and Georgie realized she was holding back tears. “Here, I’ll get you some tea,” Georgie said, moving to pat her on the shoulder as she walked past before thinking better of it. 

When she came back with hot tea for both of them, Melanie seemed to be doing a little better. She was smiling slightly at The Admiral, who had curled up in her lap and started to purr. Georgie set two teacups on coasters on her coffee table and sat on the couch as well. She made sure to give Melanie her space while still remaining close enough for her to be reassured by her presence.

“What’s up? I haven’t seen you in a while, how was India?”

Melanie flinched and Georgie sensed she had said the wrong thing. She knew her friend went to India to research something, so she had figured it was a more personal venture, given that she wasn’t putting out videos for Ghost Hunt U.K. anymore. Georgie wouldn’t say she knew the thirst for knowledge, but considering she had just spent weeks living with Jon, she certainly knew what it looked like. And the look in Melanie’s eyes when she had left was the same look Jon had whenever she caught him at the end of reading a statement. 

Now, however, there was something else in Melanie’s eyes when she finally raised her gaze to meet Georgie’s. Or maybe it was more accurate to say something was missing from her eyes, although Georgie couldn’t put her finger on what it was. It must have been a trick of the light, but Georgie could have sworn there was a red tinge to the reflection of the ceiling lights in her friend’s black eyes. Had her eyes always been that dark? Georgie looked away to pick up her cup of tea, taking a sip to avoid Melanie’s charged gaze.

“Can I…” Melanie audibly swallowed. “I know you just had Jon staying here and everything, but could I… I mean… Jon moved out, so I was wondering if I could crash here? Tonight?” She left her reason for asking unsaid, and Georgie decided not to push it. Who was she if not someone who helped a friend in need, no questions asked?

“Of course, Melanie. Do you need a change of clothes?” Melanie looked down at the rumpled clothes she had worn to work that morning, looked back up to Georgie, and nodded. Georgie retreated to her room. She rifled through her drawers and picked out a “What the Ghost?” T-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. They were both two sizes too big for Melanie, but they would do. She returned to the living room and tossed the clothes next to Melanie on the couch. “Here, you take the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch”

“No!” Melanie snapped. Then she looked sheepish. “Actually could… Could you keep me company?”

Georgie nodded. “Of course.”

* * *

When they were both settled in bed and Melanie was asleep, Georgie reached out to brush a strand of hair behind Melanie’s ear. In sleep, all the tension and anger in her drained away, leaving behind the woman Georgie had first met so long ago, still tense and angry but also so much more underneath. In that moment of peace, she was beautiful, her short hair spread out around her head like a halo.

At the touch, Melanie startled awake, slapping Georgie’s hand away and bolting upright. “What the fu- Georgie?” Melanie squinted in the darkness, trying to make out Georgie’s face.

Georgie looked away. She should have known better. It was selfish of her to steal one of Melanie’s few peaceful moments for herself. “Sorry. I just- sorry.” She sat up. “I’ll go. Good night, Melanie,” she said as she disentangled her legs from the blankets.

“God, stop _apologizing_!” Melanie blurted out. She reached out and grabbed Georgie by the wrist just as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, ready to leave. “No, I’m sorry, I mean… Stay?”

Georgie sat back down, settling like a stray cat ready to bolt. Melanie lay back down and patted the space next to her on the bed, indicating she wanted Georgie to lie next to her. 

She did so awkwardly, unsure of what to do with her arms. They lay there in Georgie’s bed on their backs, close enough that if either extended their pinky finger, they would be touching. Georgie was at a loss for what to do. She wanted to be there for Melanie, but she didn’t want to talk, she didn’t want to touch, and she didn’t want Georgie to leave. Georgie wasn’t sure what option that left her with.

Georgie’s question was answered when Melanie reached out and linked their hands together. Georgie finally relaxed, able to breathe without feeling like the space between them would shatter. She realized Melanie was trying to muffle her tears to little success. Georgie turned onto her side to look at her friend, who instinctively covered her face with the hand not holding Georgie’s to hide her tears. Georgie was content to lie there quietly, trusting Melanie to tell her what she needed.

“Georgie, I… At w-work today-”

Georgie cut her off. “You don’t have to tell me what happened if you don’t want to.”

Georgie could see Melanie’s chest rise and fall irregularly with the intensity of her sobs, but she didn’t try to speak again. Georgie rubbed at the space where their hands were joined with her thumb.

“Melanie, can you try something for me? I think it’ll help you sleep.”

Melanie dropped her hand from her face to her side and turned her head to look at Georgie. She couldn’t force a smile, but she managed a nod. Georgie gave her one of the gentle smiles that made Melanie believe that maybe hope was worth having.

“Alright, can you breathe in time with my counting for me?” Georgie began counting off square breathing, instructing Melanie to breathe in, hold her breath, breathe out, and hold her breath out for four seconds each. She kept counting until she heard Melanie’s breathing even out. Georgie looked down and realized Melanie had fallen asleep, still clutching her hand tightly, like a lifeline.

Whatever had happened, they would face it in the morning. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comment if u enjoyed<3


End file.
